


Beginning of a fantasy (Love me till the very end)

by thegoldenlife



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Secrets, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Graduation, Jealous Chris, Lilian is cute, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sebastian is shy., Sebastian is still in college, Sexual Content, Travel, and loves to sneak around, boyfriend/boyfriend fluff, or what?, you win some your lose some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldenlife/pseuds/thegoldenlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris gets a call from his mother to take care of his 10 year old cousin, Lilian, for the summer, the whole idea turns to a dream-like state when Sebastian wants to stay with him during the summer as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What to decide on

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and every character (except workers and Lilian) are real and don't belong to me.  
> Don't worry, Lilian is completely original and there will be a ton of evanstan fluff and romance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris get's a call from his mother to take care of his cousin, Lillian

What Chris disliked most in life was when random late-night phone calls tore through his sleep, especially if he had to be up the next day to do something important.

His phone vibrated on his side table. Groaning, he reaches for it with no effort and glanced at the screen to see who was calling.

 

His Mom. His fucking mom was calling him at 6:00 in the morning. What could she possibly want? To come over? To lend him some money? Or worse - a family emergency. Chris -without thinking it over- pressed talk and pressed the phone to his ear, waiting for the person on the other line to say something.

"Chris? Is that you" The voice said, sounding drunk with worry. Chris' brows knitted in confusion. What was going on? Did his brother do something stupid again.

-His Brother-

Chris tossed the thought in his head like a baseball, back and fourth, back and fourth. "Are you still there, Chris?" the concerned voice asked. 'Yeah-It's just that--" Chris ran a hand through his hair, thinking.

"Just what, hon?" His mother was a victim for questions, from one question to another;she would babble on and on before ever getting to the point. "Nothing-just tired" Chris rolled over to his stomach. Chris' mom started to ramble about things that Scott did, like last week he threw a party - which he didn't even bother to invite Chris too- and it was the talk of the entire week -yeah right.- Chris gave simple but distressed "Um hmm's" and nods even though he knew his mother couldn't actually see him.

'Mom-mom, what did you actually call me for?" Chris rolled over to his back, staring up at the ceiling. Birds became audible outside and it was almost 7:00 and all Chris wanted to do was drift off to sleep in his cotton waves of heaven.

"Oh..before I tell you this- I know you're going to be upset" Chris frowned at that word. What was there to possibly be upset about? His brother coming over? Because he would most certainly be upset if that ever happened. Scott would bug the hell out of him with his flirty and arrogant attitude and walk around the house like he's the king of the world. Chris shock his head but didn't reply.

"Ok-" Ms. Evans cleared her throat slightly. "You know your cousin, Lillian right?" Ms. Evans knew what the answer was but she was just making sure Chris knew. "Yeah..why?" Chris hadn't of seen Lillian for a couple of months since last year. The last time he saw her was Christmas dinner, and that didn't go over too well..

"Well, she has no where to stay for the summer and I was wondering if she could stay at your place" noises were heard in the background, like breakfast was being made. Chris groaned unhappily. What was worse than babysitting a strangers kid was babysitting your relatives. They never leave your alone when you let them in. Now don't get it wrong, it's not like Chris hates Lillian, but she could get smart sometimes and not to mention sneaky. Chris hated when people snuck around for no reason, and for the littlest things-which only makes him more upset.

"Couldn't you have asked Scott?" Chris particularly could hear his mother beam from across the phone. "Well- I figured that you would be better at watching over her" Ms. Evans sounded happy and unbreakable. Chris let out a long sigh, scratching his hair. He didn't want to watch over Lillian for the summer for he had other plans to tend to during what use to be his future months of free-time, but his Mother thought it was a good idea to take care of his cousin over Scott, who got along better with Lillian.

"Ok..what time do I pick her u-"

"Right about noon today- the usual airport near you!" Ms. Evans chuckled a little. It was like she would walk on sunshine just from the phone. Chris sat up and pressed his back against the head board, his heart and brain having a mental brawl.

_"Say no! It's not fair this woman is taking your summer for a brats well-being!" His brain spits out._

_"No Chris, love your family, take care of Lillian. She's not bad at all!", his heart smiled with angel's light._

_"You kidding? That brats a devil in sheep clothing. She could destroy a whole household with one snap if she wanted to!" His brain boiled._

_"Now you know that's not true_ " _His heart insisted._

"SHUT UP!" Chris mentally bawled. He hated when those tiny voices took over his brain. It took him a while to realize that his mother had hung up and went about her life while Chris' brain and heart were having a fest over what was right and wrong, and even if he did want to listen to his brain and just leave it for his mother to handle, he couldn't do such a thing to the ones who care for him most.

Sides, his mother brought him into the world right?

Chris didn't care about that right about now, what he cared about was getting himself and the house ready for his guest.

\---

It was 12:30 and Lillian could be at the airport anytime, but traffic was always a bitch. Chris tried passing time by listening to his favorite station, but it was unavailable,that's when a certain someone crossed his mind.

Sebastian Stan..

Chris almost hit his hand against his stand wheel whipping out his phone so fast to text Sebastian a simple but pleasant

_Hi_

Now Chris knew texting and driving was bad, but he had to know how Sebastian and his work was coming along. Chris turned several corners expecting the vibration of his phone, but didn't hear one. He was about to put it away when it finally vibrated. Chris smiled and read the text.

**Hey, aren't you suppose to be sleeping? It's the big day, remember?**

Chris' smile dropped to a displeasing frown. He really wanted to spend the entire day with his friends but he would have to break the unfortunate news to each and every single one of them.

Chris mentally replayed the text Sebastian sent him and spent five minutes typing on what to say to make sure it wasn't stupid or confusing, because knowing Sebastian, he can get uncomfortable quite easily. Chris finally decided on what to say and quickly pressed send without looking the text over

_There's been a change of plans, I have to babysit a smart-ass._

Chris nearly laughed at his on text while at the same time feeling a bit bad. Sebastian's reply came not so long after a few seconds of soft laughter.

**And who's the smart ass? Chace or Anthony?**

 Chris doubled over in laughter, knowing that he wouldn't be caught dead babysitting two grown men. Sebastian was always like that-a walking tease and sometimes a little shit, but Chris still cared about him none-the-less. Chris quickly tapped away his reply and sent it.

_It's my cuz, Lillian_

Chris knew that Lillian was a much easier person to take care of than his needle-stacks-of-a-brother, but she had her flaws because doesn't everyone? Chris pulled up at the airport and searched around for a parking lot and inwardly thanked god that he was lucky enough to find one.

Stepping out the car, Chris' phone vibrated in his hand and he was quick to unlock his phone and see what Sebastian sent him. What Sebastian replied made him grin from ear to ear-

**Well that's too bad- I had a little surprise for you.  
**

Chris typed in his reply and stuffed his phone in his pocket, waiting in the parking lot for a familiar looking 10 year old girl who would probably have a scowl planted on her face and her hands on her hips asking who are you?

_and what's that?_

Chris tapped his foot impatiently, looking about the crowd until his eyes met green ones. She was about 10 years old and had brown hair, that was shoulder length, and was wearing a simple brown sweat-suit. The said girl smiled at Chris and ran over to him.

"Cuz!" She simply embraced him, dropping her shoulder bag on the ground. Chris smiled but was shocked to see how she reacted, quickly forgetting the bad things that he said about her previously. 

"Lillian, you've grown on me" Chris pulled back and threw her bag over his shoulder. Lillian chuckled and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "W-well I was shorter when you last saw me, right?" Her glance dropped to the ground. Chris immediately dropped the conversation and started anew one.

"Hey kid, you look good Ya know, nothing wrong with growing older" Chris shrugged, leading Lillian to his car."True, true, but it feels..Kinda weird" Lillian's faded Boston accent wrapped around her a's gracefully. Chris closed the door behind Lillian when he felt a vibrate in his pocket. He got in the car, closed the door and unlocked his phone. Lillian was in a world of her own, glancing out the window, eyes sparkling at other people or children that walked by.

 **Well, I'm graduating next week** **and was going to stay at your house for the summer- and are we talking about Lillian Foster? She's was such a sweetheart when I last saw her, don't be so hard on her.**

Chris' heart skipped a beat or two. Seb was graduating and was going to stay at his house for the summer, there was no way he could say no to that. Why did Chris' mom call him - and why did he answer? Why? Just why? 

Chris smirked when he thought about it twice. His mom wasn't there and even though Lillian was, that won't stop him from letting Sebastian in anyway, right? Chris typed his text in a Milli-second, rushing to let the word seep in Sebastian.

_Wow, congrats and you can still come over-if you want too and are we even on the same subject?_

Chris injected his keys in his ignition and started the engine, driving off. Chris mentally sighed of relief, that airport was just too crowded for his taste, not to mention that he lost hours of sleep, but it will soon be worth it, he hopes.

Chris’ phone sounded off again, making him stop at the stop sign and glance at his phone.

**Well I will stay there, but I’m not bringing those denim jeans.. they make me look huge.  
**

Chris’ mind beamed. He loved to see Sebastian wear those, even though Seb himself hated it, Chris loved it. Without even thinking, Chris sends

_Please, you look cute in them._

Chris’ mind then immediately regretted even sending Sebastian that. It's just that the thought of Sebastian giving gorgeous smiles, watching t.v or overall just sleeping under the same roof for the entire summer that took over his mind to let something as stupid and perverted as that slip from his head to his phone-

 "I'm a fucking moron" Chris mumbled, hands tightening around the stand-wheel feeling ashamed and sick. "Um.. did you say something-" Chris didn't realize that he cussed loud enough for Lillian to hear in the back, sounding confused and a bit tired at that. Now he felt even more stupid than he did before.

"No-no-nothing just-play with your phone or something" Chris sighed when the phone didn't vibrate for a hand-full of painful minutes that felt like an arduous month. He was on the street of his house when his phone finally vibrated again, causing Chris to go mentally crazy and whip the phone out, staring blankly at the text, pulling up to his house in the process.

**Stooopp, you know I don't like those :( but anyway I just finished packing! :D I can't wait to see you!**

Chris' lips curved into a satisfying smile. What he wants, he gets and he finally has Sebastian where he wants him.

 


	2. Does he hate me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian starts to think that Chris doesn't like her, wondering why her thoughts were filled with worry and confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first multi-chapter book *I know i didn't say this on the first chapter, but whatever* and i hope it's good~ ^^ enjoy

Entering the warm and cozy room made Chris indifferent. He lived, ate and worked there 24/7 and coming back to it wasn't new. The only new thing about the warm house was a young 10 year old--

A young 10 year old who had a look of confusion and disapprove plastered on her face. Chris shoke his head, his nostrils flaring.

"What did I do?"

"What do you mean?" Lillian dropped her bag on the small tile where Chris' shoes were. Her meadow green eyes were dark with annoyance, confusion and something else Chris couldn't quite put his finger on.

Chris exhaled sharply but then chuckled lightly, his lips curving up into a light-hearted smile. Lillian recoiled with bewilderment. She now wore a blank face and her hands slowly fell to her sides.

"What's so funny?" Lillian looked around the room like she was trying to find the answer but couldn't. Her eyes trailed to her feet instead-folding her hands behind her back.

"Nothing" Chris simply said, causally strolling into the kitchen to leave the young-girl alone with her own thoughts. Lillian was truly clueless, her mind crashing with turmoil. She tried to process why Chris was so happy and excited. She knew it wasn't about her. That thought made her heart pang with pain, knowing that her own cousin wasn't excited about having her over for the summer. It made her feel so fragile, so little--so broken. Her lost pools of meadow swelled with tears as she sniffed, her feet moving her over to the kitchen counter.

She slowly sat down on the stool, looking at Chris looking for something in the fridge. She noticed something -two things actually- about Chris. The first thing that he kept looking repeatedly at his phone, long - hard stares like someone he despised was bothering him through his phone. The second was how he seemed to not notice her existence, moving rapidly- like the waves at the beach- removing things from the fridge and replacing them with new things from the cupboards. She sighed to herself, eyes swelling with more tears. She was a girl with flaws just like everyone else, that couldn't make Chris annoyed with her could it?

"Want something to drink?" The Boston accent slapped Lillian out her thoughts and back into reality. Her eyes fixed on Chris, who still wasn't facing her, moving around gracefully fixing his fridge in front of his baby cousin.

"What do you have?" Lillian's small and shy voice asked. Chris finally faced her, moving his head from side to side, probably thinking about something.

"Water, root bear, lemonade" Chris gave her a toothy smile, his hip against the counter-fingers tapping relentlessly across the smooth surface. Lillian chuckled softly, smiling smoothy and shyly pulling a stray hair behind her ear.

"Water sounds good" Lillian answered right after the strand of hair fell back in front of her. Chris already slid the water bottle towards Lillian, who caught it before it fell off the counter.

"Straw?" Chris asked already opening one. "Sure" Lillian took the straw Chris handed to her and nodded a "thank you", taking a sip of water.

Lillian's eyes went about searching the room, the glances of finely painted white walls, fine china and furniture felt her eyes.

Lillian wanted to feel comfortable before she asks the question she doesn't want but has to ask. "Do you hate me?" She have her hand on her face while stirring her straw around.

Chris was about to answer when a knock came to his door. Both whipped their heads that direction, wondering who the person was and why they were there.

Chris went to the door, his muscles flexing each step he took. Lillian sighed, taking two small sips of the cool water.

 

"Sebastian!" Lillian heard Chris exclaim, his voice dripping with happiness. Who was Sebastian anyway?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed! Make a comment, hit the kudos and enjoy your day :D


End file.
